Semiconductor devices and nanometer scale systems are rapidly being reduced in size. During manufacturing and testing steps, critical dimensions of these manufactured devices need to be measured and verified to ensure device performance. Conventionally, light at UV wavelengths has been utilized in Optical Critical Dimension (OCD) technology to verify device critical dimensions. However, at dimensions below 100 nm, utilizing these conventional techniques is increasingly more challenging as dimensions become smaller than the wavelength of UV light. One potential alternative beam source is x-ray that has wavelengths better matched to smaller features. However, typical constructions in wafer fabrication have features which are present only on or near the surface of a substrate. Thus, the total volume that participates in scattering x-rays within a cross-sectional exposure is limited.